The Darkness Inside
by cecld16
Summary: Vlads illness is getting worse and Dracula Count believes he knows how to cure Vlad... But what if this has fearful consequences? Because of Dracula's cure Vlad is unable to fight his bloodthirsty, darker personality, will his darkness inside consume him? Dark Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Vlad groaned loudly, everything hurt, his head wouldn't stop pounding, it ached so badly he could hardly concentrate on anything. His throat was so sour he couldn't eat anything…

To be honest he felt like utter crap.

What was happening to him?

Vlad was sure that his father knew what was going on, he'd been very secretive lately.

Count Dracula was talking to Renfield urgently downstairs "What do we do? How are we meant to cure a cold for bats sake!"

Renfield said polightly "Most Humans just let it take hold and it'll eventually go sire"

Count Dracula growled "My Vladdy isn't human though is he!"

Renfield sighed then Count Dracula suddenly looked up and muttered "Maybe thats it!"

Renfield said "Yes!…Huh?"

Count Dracula said hurriedly "Vlads half breather but what would happen if he was full vampire! The illness would be wiped from his system!"

Renfield said slowly "But Master Vlads not a full biter"

Count Dracula said hesitantly "But…What if turning a breather into a biter works the same?"

Renfield gasps, finally getting it "You want someone to bite Vlad? And…your hopng the bite will turn his breather side vampire? So he'll be full vampire?"

Count Dracula said exitedly "Exactly! You think it'll work?"

Renifield said uneasily "Maybe..But its never been done before"

Count Dracula hissed "My son could be dying! I don't have time for maybe's!"

Vlads father ran up stairs while Renifield asked "Wait! Are you going to bite him now?"

He didn't get an answer...


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad shuddered as he suppressed the urge to throw up. He never felt so weak before in his life.

Just then his father rushed in and Vlad jumped startled.

"Dad? Have you got a cure?" Vlad asked weakly, his throat hurt as he spoke making him wince, his father looked uneasy as he said "Maybe"

"I thought you said we didn't have time for Maybe's" Renfield gasped out of breath from trying to run after the Count.

"Oh, be quite" Count Dracula hissed at him.

"Well?" Vlad asked.

His father was just about to answer when Vlad went into a fit of coughs. His father grabbed him to stop him falling over and Vlad choked out weakly "Thanks dad"

The Count sighed "Don't thank me yet…Vlad your half human"

Vlad gaped at him "Wait..I-I'm what?"

Vlads eyes narrowed as he growled "Tell me your joking dad"

The count gulped and stepped backwards, even sick and weak his son could still be pretty scary.

When no one replied, Vlad let out a gasp of pain as his head hurt badly.

Vlad couldn't believe it, a half human? him? But how can a half breed be the chosen one? How can he be the chosen one?

Vlad hissed, his eyes turning darker "Is there anything else you've lied about father?"

"T-thats it" The Count stammered.

Before Vlad could say anything else The Count said "Look, we can talk about this when your better? I know the cure okay?"

Vlad said through gritted teeth, deciding he felt to weak to argue "What is it?"

His father said uncomfortably "The only way is for me to bite you and turn you into a full vampire"

"Wait, wha-" Vlad was about to argue but before he could Count Dracula, eager to see his son better and a real vampire, he bit down hard on Vlads arm.

Vlad let out a shout and yanked his arm away from his father.

Quickly, pains shot through Vlads body and he couldn't stop himself as he fell into unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad woke up suddenly but instead of facing his dad in his room, he was...Not there?

Where ever he looked it was misty and dark.

Where the bats was he?

Vlad stumbled to his feat, still feeling weak and slightly dizzy.

Vlad called out shakily "Hello?"

"Hello"

Vlad gasped as someone answered but the voice made him shiver with fear, it was pure evil and filled with power, and familiar...

Vlad stepped backwards.

"No, y-you can't be here" He muttered.

"Why not Vlad? We're part of each other after all" Then he stepped out of the shadows.

Vlad stiffened with fear as he stared into black soulless eyes...His reflection.

Vlad quickly noticed unlike last time there were a lot of differences between them. His reflection looked stronger, more powerful than ever.

His reflection was taller than him, over 6 foot 2, his evill side had filled out more as well, he was broader, more musclier and much paler. All Vlads features on his reflection looked more defined and improved.

His reflections muscles were tensed, ready to pounce at any moment, his body seemed to pulse with energy.

Vlad stepped backwards as he stammered "H-how?"

His evil side laughed "You can thank our father for that"

Vlad winced as his reflection used the word 'our' he hated being reminded that they, his reflection and him where the same person.

Vlad asked, voice trembling "I don't understand"

"Think about it"

Vlad twisted around to see another two Reflection standing their, smirking at him, looking exactly the same as Vlads first reflection.

"Do you know why the chosen one-"

"Is half biter, half breather?"

Again two more of Vlads reflection appeared, finishing of each other's sentance's.

Vlad shook his head slowly, aware that every second two of his reflections would suddenly appear.

"You remember-"

"The last Chosen ones?"

"They all were quite evil-"

"Don't you think?"

Each Sentence and every second, a reflection appeared out of the shadows,

Vlad agreed, suddenly aware that his reflections had formed a circle around him.

"You ever wondered why we weren't evil like them?" One of his reflections sneered near Vlad.

Vlad didn't reply, his mind thinking fast at what all his reflections were trying to tell him.

What was the difference between them and him? Apart from the fact he apparently was meant to be stronger than the last Chosen One's

As every Chosen One was meant to be more powerful than the ones before him.

Then Vlad relised why and his eyes widened, why hadn't he seen it? It was so obvious!

"I'm only half vampire, they were all full vampires"

A couple of his reflections clapped sarcastically.

"And he finally got there" Vlad heard one sneer near him.

A wave of dizziness crept up on Vlad and he started to feel light headed, he relised as his reflections crowded around him, they all must of been here now, every thousandth of them. They all pulsed with the same energy and power his first reflection had.

One reflection stepped in front of Vlad and said egging Vlad in the right direction "And that would mean if our father turns us into a full Vampire...?"

Vlad stiffened, horrified as he finally reached a terrible conclusion "I'll be just as evil as the rest of them! No! I-"

Then his reflections started to laugh, their cruel laughter making everything shake, it was filled with pure power and darkness. One of them hissed near Vlad's ear "Just as evil as them? No, certainly not! You'll be much eviler than they ever will be"

Another added "Much more powerful and stronger to"

"With us inside you and without your humanity holding you back, you'll be the most powerful, evil creature to ever exist" one of his reflections said, his eyes lighting up with evil glee.

Vlad snapped "Never going to happen, you won't make me!"

Suddenly one grabbed him from behind, sending him to the floor with force and sneered "Aw, look at him, he still thinks it'll be us controlling him"

Another reflection walked up to him and grabbed Vlads face so he was staring into his eyes and hissed "Don't you get it Vlad? You'll still be in control, only you'll want to kill, to feed, to destroy and it'll be you that kills the slayers and destroys city's, it'll be you who does all that, not us! And you'll love every second of it!"

Vlad spat "Never going to happen"

One more of his reflections said darkly, grinning broadly "You'd be surprised"


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad yelled "No!"

But it was to late, all at once all of his reflections started to walk towards him.

The first reflection grinned darkly at Vlad before walking on, into Vlad.

Vlad let out a gasp of surprise but before he could even feel anything, another reflection walked into Vlad then another and another and another.

Strength and pure evil and power flooded through his system.

Vlad wanted to fight it but a part of him that was constantly getting stronger, loved the feel of this power and darkness...Because Vlad didn't want to admit it but...It felt right...

Like it was always meant to be.

Very quickly that part of him quickly overwhelmed everything else.

Vlad fell to his knees, his body trembling with suppressed power.

As the reflections slowly walked into him, he heard their voices echoing in his mind "How does it feel Vlad"  
>"How does it feel?"<p>

The voices were mocking, knowing exactly how this evil and power was making him feel.

Vlad felt compelled to answer them as he hissed "It feels...-" Wrong. Vlad tried to say how wrong it felt, how disgusting, even though he knew it would be a lie.

Fight it!

Fight it! Vlad told himself angrily.

"It...Feels...S-so-"

A shudder ran through his body, along with a feeling of pure pleasure, growing inside his whole being.

Vlad couldn't fight it anymore and he snapped.

"I-it feels...So, soooo...Good!" Vlad snarled.

His reflections cackled around him "What do you want Vlad?"

The pure darkness and power hungriness of almost a thousand vampires were inside Vlad as Vlad roared "I want More!"

Mean while The count had laid the unconscious Vlad on his bed, noting Vlad was now shivering and sweating a lot more than he had been.

Having no idea how powerful and dangerous Vlad was becoming, The count thought panicked, what if it kills him? He looks worse than before I bit him!

"Renfield! What's wrong with him? I thought you said it would make him better! Not worse!"

Renfield shrunk back from Count Dracula's rage.

"I said maybe! You didn't listen!" Renfield whimpered but was still slightly defensive.

Vlads father angrily bared his fangs at Renfield but suddenly a low, dark growl was heard and the candles around them flickered, casting strange Shadows everywhere.

Counts eyes widened as he twisted around, sharply, to stare at Vlad.

Vlad was still unconscious but his back was arching, he was panting and his muscles were contracting and relaxing, there was no doubt where the growl had come from.

Vlads father hissed "What is happening to him?"

Renfield muttered "I'm not sure"

Another low grow was ripped from Vlads lips, that seemed to be shaped into a word, for a second Count Dracula swore that word was "More"

Then suddenly Vlads body went still...

Renfield muttered "It is over?"

Meanwhile Vlads reflections were still walking into Vlad but at a quicker pace than before.

He heard one of his reflections say gleefully "He wants More!"

Another one chuckled darkly "Then let's give him more!"

Then they started to chant, the words echoing inside Vlads head.

"When he is a half no longer.  
>He will transform.<br>The world he will conquer.  
>The Light will be torn.<br>The Dark will rise.  
>From inside.<br>And the world will be stained with red.  
>And his humanity will be shed.<br>For everything will bleed.  
>In Hell Fire and Sin.<br>And Greed.  
>Then once and for all Evil will Finally Win.<p>

Vlad then felt a overwhelming surge of pure power pump through him then his eyes snapped open, they were pure black.

The Count jumped backwards as Vlad suddenly awoke...


	5. Chapter 5

"Vladdy! Your alright! Vlad?" The count shouted then turned worried as his son didn't respond to him.

Vlad mean while still felt like himself but different, very different.

He felt...

Powerful, Stronger a ferocious urge ran through his veins to brake something, to destroy something to test how powerful he was now.

And then suddenly Vlad clutched his stomach in pain and a burning feeling ran though his body and his throat hurt like hell, he was hungry...

So hungry.

Vlads lips were apart as he panted slightly, he gasped "Blood, I-I need blood...so hungry!"

No one moved shocked at why's Vlad had said.

Suddenly Vlad was gone, he'd moved so fast for the Count to keep track of him, in a couple of seconds Vlad was in the blood celler.

At the moment Vlad didn't care he wasn't acting like himself, all he wanted, all he needed was blood.

Vlad pulled the tops of the bottles easily then guzzled them down, the hunger was burning into his very soul and he needed to be sated!

As much as he drunk the blood didn't seem to have any affect, with a savage snarl of anger he through the bottle to the ground.

The blood in the bottles couldn't sate his hunger he needed something with more power, something raw...

Straight from the vein...

Vlads eyes darkened even more and a wicked smile turned up his lips as images of him drinking from people, watching them scream and watching the light fade from their eyes as the sweet powerful blood poured down his burning throat.

Vlad knew this was wrong, knew he shouldn't be thinking these things but then...

Why did it feel so right?


	6. Chapter 6

"Vlad...What are you doing?"

Vlad spun around baring his sharp teeth at his sister.

His teeth still stained with blood.

Vlad had also noticed that his reflections had changed him, he looked exactly like the reflections had looked in the mirror.

He now towered over Ingrid and his thicker, more built figure showed through his clothes that were now defiantly to small for him.

Ingrid backed up, her eyes widening in surprise and fear.

Ingrid said slowly "Vlad?"

Vlad smirked "Yes Sis?"

Ingrid asked backing up "Whats happened to you?"

Vlad laughed coldly "Whats happened to me? Nothing, I've just opened my eyes, thats all, I'm an evil vampire, I'll always been an vampire, every vampire is evil, why fight it?"

Ingrid said shakily "Its not you!"

Vlad growled "This is the new and improved me from now on"

Ingrid still tried "Its your reflections! They're controlling you!"

Vlad laughed "Thats were your wrong Ingrid, this is all me this time, I just don't care any more"

Vlad suddenly stands in her personal space and he hissed "You know what it feels like? To feel this power running through my veins? Its incredible and no one is going to hold me back any longer, you all wanted me to be an evil full vampire and now I am, you must be so happy for me"

Ingrid heard a bitterness in Vlads voice that she rarely heard.

Vlad growled low in his throat, his eyes as dark as midnight.

Vlad thought coldly I always fought the reflections inside me, the darkness now I wonder why did I bother? It feels so amazing to be a full Vampire.

Vlad had never felt this powerful before or this free.

He ran out of the blood cellar and flew from one of the windows into the night.

He landed in the middle of the forest near their castle then he let everything thing go, he laughed almost hysterically as his whole body shivered with pure power and strength.

Vlad even thought of a song that was best to describe him at this moment...Let it go... with a few changes to the lyrics that is...

**_The snow glows white on the forest tonight_**  
><strong><em>Not a footprint to be seen.<em>**  
><strong><em>A kingdom of Darkness,<em>**  
><strong><em>and it looks like I'm the King<em>**  
><strong><em>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside<em>**  
><strong><em>Couldn't keep it in;<em>**  
><strong><em>Heaven knows I've tried<em>**

**_Don't let them in,_**  
><strong><em>don't let them see<em>**  
><strong><em>Be the good boy you always have to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Conceal, don't feel,<em>**  
><strong><em>don't let them know<em>**  
><strong><em>Well now they know<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
><strong><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
><strong><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care<em>**  
><strong><em>what they're going to say<em>**  
><strong><em>Let the storm rage on.<em>**  
><strong><em>The Evil never bothered me anyway<em>**

**_It's funny how some distance_**  
><strong><em>Makes everything seem small<em>**  
><strong><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't get to me at all<em>**

**_It's time to see what I can do_**  
><strong><em>To test the limits and break through<em>**  
><strong><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm free!<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
><strong><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>**  
><strong><em>Let it go, let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll never see me cry<em>**  
><strong><em>Here I stand<em>**  
><strong><em>And here I'll stay<em>**  
><strong><em>Let the storm rage on<em>**

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**  
><strong><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>**  
><strong><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<em>**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
><strong><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>**  
><strong><em>Let it go, let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>That breather boy is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Here I stand<em>**  
><strong><em>In the light of day<em>**  
><strong><em>Let the storm rage on<em>**

**_The Evil never bothered me anyway!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ingrid stared after her younger brother, shock filled her very soul.

What on earth had happened to her weak, half breather brother?

How was he that tall? Where had those muscles come from?

She felt a slight slice of fear ran through her as she remembered the how much darkness and power she had seen swirling in his eyes.

How could my brother become this powerful? This dangerous?

She couldn't let that happen!

She was meant to be the powerful one! Not that breather lover insect! And it had come true for a little while as well, when he'd been sick.

Ingrid got out her phone, making a call.

"Ugh! Ingrid, what do you want?" Jonno's voice was heard from the phone.

Ingrid sighed "Believe it or not but I need some help…"

Meanwhile Vlad was stalking a human in the woods.

She had headphones over her ears, not being able to hear what was going on. Vlad smirked, perfect.

It was so strange though, with everything that had happened to him. He didn't feel like he was being controlled by his reflections, like the last time, he still felt like himself. Just much more, dark, powerful and stronger than he'd ever felt before.

He hadn't felt like that when his reflections had taken over, because that still hadn't been him, not really.

However this, this was all him and he'd never felt more in control.

Vlad tapped the girl on the shoulder, his stomach grumbling with hunger.

The girl turned around, fast, her eyes widening as saw him, then she blushed. Vlad grinned cockily, loving the fact how easily girls found him attractive now. That was defiante a plus side to how his features had matured and become much more defined.

The girls eyes wondered to Vlads well toned and musclier arms, blushing even more she said shyly "Hi, who are you?"

Vlad sniggered "Trade secret love"

She giggled.

Vlads warm friendly smile turned cold, his eyes darkening and the air around them grew colder as Vlad said "You know, didn't you're parents tell you not to speak to strangers?"

The girl looked confused, she opened her mouth to reply.

But Vlad then struck, his hunger getting the better of him. He pulled her close to him, ignoring her surprise shriek then her scream as he bit into her neck, savagery.

After talking loads of almost feverish gulps of her hot, sweet blood. Vlad let out a moan of pure pleasure, his eyes closing, licking his lips.

Vlad told the girl, his voice deeper and an animalistic edge running through it "You should fill honoured, you are my first kill after all"

Then with a hungry growl, he dived back into his meal. Even when he didn't feel hungry any more, he still drank infill she was dead and dry, her blood just made him feel so powerful and it tasted sooo good!

In a matter of hours. Vlad had transformed from a weak half vampire, suffering from a cold, to one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires in existence, ready to bring the whole world to its knees.

And Vlad loved every second of it...


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad walked back to the castle, his mind already plotting how to take the throne, how to rule the world.

He walked into the throne room, already knowing who was in there, he could smell the slayers scent from outside.

He walked inside "Hello Jonno, what a lovely surprise"

The slayer didn't respond, he was alone in the throne room with a blood thirsty vampire great.

His eyes took in Vlads new menacing frame.

"Is it true? What Ingrid told me?" He demands.

Vlad sneered "Depends, what did she tell you?"

Jonno said shakily, cluching his stake "You've changed, you're more...-"

"Evil?" Vlad finished for him when Jonno struggled to say the word.

While they were talking Vlad was just wondering whether to kill Jonno or turn him, unlike his father and sister, Jonno had been...A friend.

Key word been...

Though Vlad wanted to kill all the slayers he wanted to challenge them, to out right declare war on the Slayers and what was one of the best ways to do that?

Vlad grinned, showing his sharp teeth, his eyes glowing red.

He walked towards Jonno.

Jonno stopped talking, his eyes widening.

"Vlad? What are you doing?"

"Vlad!"

Jonno felt a sharp pain of fangs in his neck, then everything went...Black


End file.
